wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Elementalist Mateuszlu1!
O mnie Wszyscy klękają przed Matim Zrodzonym z Nogawki, Zmiennostraszliwym, Czerwonym Kapłanem, Synem Hekate, Modowym Adminem, Morskim Kitsune i Główną Probą Shakuras Jestem jaki jestem. Próbuje być dla wszystkich miły i wyrozumiały. Pomogę w różnych sprawach, jeśli mnie poprosisz! Książki Książki, które przeczytałem C: Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny |''' J. K. Rowling Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic '''| J. K. Rowling Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu |''' J. K. Rowling Harry Potter i Czara Ognia '''| J. K. Rowling Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa |''' J. K. Rowling Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi '''| J. K. Rowling Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci |''' J. K. Rowling Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia '''| J.R.R. Tolkien Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże |''' J.R.R. Tolkien Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla '''| J.R.R. Tolkien Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem |''' J.R.R. Tolkien Silmarillion '''| J.R.R. Tolkien Gra o Tron |''' George R. R. Martin Starcie Królów George '''| R. R. Martin Nawałnica Mieczy: Stal i Śnieg |''' George R. R. Martin Nawałnica Mieczy: Krew i Złoto '''| George R. R. Martin Uczta dla wron: Cienie śmierci |''' George R. R. Martin Uczta dla wron: Sieć spisków '''| George R. R. Martin Taniec ze Smokami: Część I |''' George R. R. Martin Taniec ze Smokami: Część II '''| George R. R. Martin Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy: Złodziej Pioruna |''' Rick Riordan Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy: Morze Potworów '''| Rick Riordan Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy: Klątwa Tytana |''' Rick Riordan Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy: Bitwa w Labiryncie '''| Rick Riordan Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy: Ostatni Olimpijczyk |''' Rick Riordan Olimpijscy Herosi: Zagubiony Heros '''| Rick Riordan Olimpijscy Herosi: Syn Neptuna |''' Rick Riordan Olimpijscy Herosi: Znak Ateny '''| Rick Riordan Olimpijscy Herosi: Dom Hadesa |''' Rick Riordan Olimpijscy Herosi: Krew Olimpu '''| Rick Riordan Greccy Bogowie według Percy'ego Jacksona |''' Rick Riordan Magnus Chase i Bogowie Asgardu: Miecz Lata '''| Rick Riordan Wiedźmin: Ostatnie Życzenie |''' Andrzej Sapkowski Wiedźmin: Miecz Przeznaczenia '''| Andrzej Sapkowski Wiedźmin: Krew Elfów |''' Andrzej Sapkowski Wiedźmin: Czas Pogardy '''| Andrzej Sapkowski Wiedźmin: Chrzest Ognia |''' Andrzej Sapkowski Złodziejka Książek '''| Markus Zusak Zwiadowcy: Ruiny Gorlanu |''' John Flanagan Zwiadowcy: Płonący Most '''| John Flanagan Zwiadowcy: Ziemia skuta lodem |''' John Flanagan Zwiadowcy: Bitwa o Skandie '''| John Flanagan Zwiadowcy: Czarnoksiężnik z Północy |''' John Flanagan Zwiadowcy: Oblężenie Macindaw '''| John Flanagan Zwiadowcy: Okup za Eraka |''' John Flanagan Zwiadowcy: Królowie Clonmelu '''| John Flanagan Zwiadowcy: Halt w niebezpieczeństwie |''' John Flanagan Will Grayson, Will Grayson '''| John Green i David Levithan Gra Endera |''' Orson Scott Card Bursztynowy sen '''| Kristin Cast No i jeszcze jakieś tam lektury, ale nie warto o nich wspominać C: Cytaty Tywin: Let's have your grandson marry my daughter. Olenna: Your daughter is too old. Hello, menopause! So much blood. Blood everywhere! How gross. Tywin: Nah, blood is NBD. But you know what is gross? Gay dudes! Like your grandson. Olenna: Oh yeah, he's totally gay. Like... you were never gay? Tywin: No. Olenna: Well, goodie for you then. But you know what's even grosser than gay dudes? Women who get with their brothers.... like your daughter... maybe??? Tywin: Look, your grandson is going to marry my daughter. Or I'm going to let your entire house and family name die out. You cool with that? Olenna: Oh fine! But only because you are a huge a-hole. -Olenna Tyrell i Tywim Lannister Gdy chwilę później ruszył pod prąd wąwozem w twarz ognistym wiatrom gardła armatnie kolanami dławić, uznał, że to najdziwniejsze BDSM w jego życiu.- Kalevatar Podsumowując. Rzecz dzieje się w baśniowej krainie, gdzie najwidoczniej samoświadome wiry wodne osiągnęły tak wysoki pozom cywilizacyjny, że udało im się udomowić dzikie ptaki i używają ich jako formy transportu. - Toldie